Sohmas and the Elements
by angels of crystals
Summary: After being banished from her family because she can control all of the elements and the shadows she was adopted. Years later she is in high school with the Sohmas. Will her emotional scars keep her from getting too close or will it be the threat of people trying to hurt the people she cares about stop her? Or will she forget about that and become friends or perhaps more?
1. The Beginning

**Author's note:** First I don't own Fruits Basket, but I do own my OCs. There is a war between the element holders and the shadow holders. Element holders hold one of the four elements and the shadow holders control the shadows. There is a cursed one among the element holders and she can control the elements and the shadows. So, many element holders don't trust her because she might be on the shadow's side. The cursed one has purple eyes and all element holders have gold eyes.

* * *

"You! You are such a _disgrace_ to this family! Get out and _don't_ come back!" my aunt spat towards my small quivering body. Some of the water clan was surrounding my battered and bruised body so I couldn't escape the torture. My black hair was scattered around me as I was shaking in the fetal position. The moon glistens off the blade of the scissors that my cousin used to cut my hair.

I stumbled out of the circle of people and ran towards the forest. More cuts and bruises started to form as sticks and stones attacked me. Soon, I made it to a clearing and saw two people sitting together. The older one's golden eyes met my purple ones and a gentle smile crosses his face. His black hair with a red tint falls down his back in a loose pony tail. The man's bangs frame his face making him look to be in his early 20s.

"Hello there. If I remember correctly, you're apart of the water clan Mizushima," he says looking at my battered and bruised form.

"Yeah... I'm Kaiya," my soft voice reached their ears.

"Well, I'm Hiroshi Tsukino and this is my adopted son Kazumi," he says while placing his hand on the young boy's shoulder who looked to be less than four years old, same as me. His dirty blonde hair stuck up in every which way and his gold eyes shine with curiosity.

Kazumi's golden eyes darted to all the bruises,"What happened to you miss?" My eyes darted to the ground in shame. Hiroshi must have understood that my family abused me because he knelled down in front of me and gave me a worried look. The words of how I was disowned left my mouth in a hush whisper before I knew what I was saying.

"Well, if you wish, I could adopt you into our family," he suggests to me. The young boy looked to him and smiled excitedly. A smile starts to form on my face; these people would actually take care of me. I nodded my head excitedly and my new brother rushed to me and embraced me in a hug, welcoming me to the family.

"Lets go home," my new father says to us as he offers his hand to me and my brother.

We came to a beautiful house after awhile and there was a woman even more beautiful sitting outside reading a book against a tree. Her snow white hair gathered around her fragile form. You could tell she wasn't an element holder because her eyes were a beautiful teal color. As soon as her teal eyes glanced at us her pale face erupted into a dazzling smile.

"Yoshiki! We're back and we have a new addition!" he said as he kissed her gently on her forehead. She knelled down it front of me and smiled.

"Hello there, I'm Yoshiki. I guess I'm going to be your new mom!" she said putting her hand on my shoulder and smiling at me.

"I'm Kaiya, it's nice you meet you... Mom," I whisper to her with a smile. She smiles even bigger and opens her arms to me and I rush into her arms. I nuzzle into her neck and she nuzzles back.

It's been seven years since I've been adopted, and I love them and they love me. My brother and I have become inseparable. We train together and he helps me with mastering his element, earth. Dad also trained me to control the element fire which was his element. I already mastered the water element before I was adopted. Well, now we have a new addition to the family! Mom and Dad had a baby boy, Koji! His white hair is so soft and he is so adorable. We found out his element was wind when he rolled over off the sofa. We both mastered the wind together, that was five years ago, and I have been able to master all the elements and even the shadows.

* * *

 **FLASHBACK (WEEK AGO)**

"Dad, I need to talk to you," I say taking a deep breath. He glances up at me with a worried expression. Ever since mom died earlier this year, from her illness, he has been more protective of us.

"The shadows are trying to recruit me, and they promised not to hurt any non-element holders. I was thinking I should move out till the war is over or until it has died down. If they find out you, Kazumi and Koji are important to me, they might threaten to harm you guys to get to me," I explain to him.

A thoughtful expression crossed his face,"If I say yes, if I do, where would you go?"

"Don't worry! I already found a place to stay," I reassure him, even though I didn't.

He sighed, "Fine. I'll go and tell your brothers." I quickly kiss him on the cheek and go and pack. When I was done they were all waiting for me.

"I was going to wait to give this to you, but I guess now is a good time," our father said to us. He gives each of us matching boxes, he nodded at us to open it. Inside of the boxes were a locket necklace and a locket bracelet. The necklaces' lockets were circle shaped with a yin and yang symbol on it; on the back was the words together. My necklace was a little different instead of the chain necklace, mine was a ribbon. The bracelets had different symbols carved on it for each of us. Mine had a rose, Kazumi had a tree, Koji had lines that looked like wind, and on the back was forever. The pictures in the necklace were of my brothers, for my brothers they had a picture of the other and I. In the bracelet, the pictures were of mom and dad.

My eyes start to tear up in happiness, "They are so beautiful!Thank you so much!" I rush to him and hug him and Kazumi and Koji joined in. When separated I picked up Koji, gave a tight hug, kissed him, and put him down. Then I pull Kazumi into a hug and kiss him too.

"I'll see you guys on Sunday at the dojo, and you at school Kazumi! I love you guys!" I say and walk away waving to them.

 **FLASHBACK OVER**

* * *

 _I can't believe it's been a week since then, and now I'm living in a tent in the woods._ I slowly get out of my sleeping bag and look towards the photo of my adopted mom. There would have been one of my biological parents, but I didn't have time to get one when I was disowned. Sluggishly, I climb out of my tent and start to go to school, but I took a different route this time.

My eyes wondered through the forest trying to remember this new path when I saw a house. Cautiously I walk towards it till I see little figurines and walk closer.

"Hmm... Those are the Chinese zodiac, but there is no cat which is my favorite," I say thoughtfully while admiring them.

"I didn't suspect that a beautiful girl like you would be interested in something like this. I was just setting them out to dry," A man who looked to be in his early 20s said.

"My mother used to tell me stories about them. Theses are beautiful by the way, but you are missing the cat from the story," I say smiling at him.

* * *

 **FLASHBACK**

Koji, Kazumi, mom, and I were cuddled together in our fort we made in the living room. Kazumi and I were 13 and Koji was 3 at the time. Mom pulled us close and used her hands to explain the story of the Chinese zodiac and the cat. When she finished she saw me with tears in my eyes and pulled me close.

"What's wrong sweetie?" she asked while rocking me back and forth.

"It's just that, he's just like me. He's different and everyone treats him as an outcast just like me," I whisper to her. Koji and Kazumi heard and joined in on the hug. I smiled and snuggled into their embrace and fall asleep.

 **END OF FLASHBACK**

* * *

"Ah, yes it seems I am. I wonder what he will say when I tell him he has a fan. Are you a year of the dog? (nods) So am I! No wonder I felt like I had a connection to you and not just because of your pretty face-" He didn't get to finish because 'Prince Yuki' whacked him with his school bag.

"Ow! Yuki! What do you have in that bag of yours? A dictionary?" he yelled while holding onto his head.

"No, I have two of them. Miss Tsukino, I'm sorry. My cousin is a bit of a flirt, but he is harmless," he said while I was giggling.

"You're Yuki's classmate, let's start over. I'm Shigure, Yuki's older and much less violet cousin," he said while Yuki asked what I was doing here.

"I live around here, well I'm going to school now. You can join me if you want Yuki," I shyly asked, he nodded and then we were off. When we got there we went our separate ways, then that stupid Prince Yuki fan club came over to me.

"Hey what were you doing with Prince Yuki?!" creepy girl number one said.

"Yeah! We have first dibs sister!" creepy girl number two said.

"Don't think highly of yourself, girl!" creepy girl number three said.

"It was just a coincidence, and I'm pretty sure that he gets to choose. By the way I don't think highly of myself, you guys do. So, you guys can't say anything!" I yell. Then Arisa and Hana came to save me!

"You heard her! It was just a coincidence, so get lost!" Arisa yelled.

"You don't scare us Yankee-" creepy girl number one was cut off by Hana.

"Go before I _beep_ you _beep_ ," Hana said which effectively scared them away

"Hana, don't really shock them please. Kai, were those creepy girls bothering you?" Arisa asked me. I nod and reassure them I was fine.

* * *

 **END OF THE DAY**

"It seems like we keep bumping into each other Miss Tsukino. Shall we walk home?" Yuki asked, which I nod towards him. "I heard you say that the cat was your favorite while you were talking with Shigure (hates cat speech her)"

"Well, I like the cat and can relate to him and know exactly how he feels," I explain and run away after I saw his shocked expression.

* * *

 **YUKI'S POV**

I had just finished telling her why I hate cats then she said, "Well, I like the cat and can relate to him and know exactly how he feels." I stopped and looked at her in shock as she ran off. TIME SKIP.

"If we keep eating like this I'm going to need a bigger robe," Shigure said while I was thinking about Miss Tsukino. _I wonder if someone treated her badly? What happened to her?_ When I looked up, there she was going into a tent. Shigure and I went towards her and when she got out Shigure started laughing at her.

* * *

 **KAIYA'S POV**

"Kaiya, why were you in a tent in the forest?" Yuki asked with a concerned expression. I hung my head in shame and embarrassment when he asked me that.

"Just please don't be mad at me," I whisper softly, but they still heard it. They looked towards me sadly and then I explained my story. I felt the tears start to come up but willed them down.

"Well, that makes sense. This is Sohma property, it would be strange if we got a neighbor. Why don't you live with us and you can clean and cook for us? Oh it seems to me there was a land slide by your tent," Shigure said. I start to freak out because my stuff was in there, then I fainted with a fever.

* * *

 **NO POV**

Kaiya was sleeping on a futon while Shigure was watching her, and Yuki was getting her stuff from out of the mud. MORNING. Kaiya slowly woke up and found out Yuki got her stuff for her and found out her living situation. On the way up the stairs she felt like she was being watched, but brushed it off. When Yuki was opening the window the ceiling caved in and...


	2. Life with the Sohmas

**Disclaimer and AN:** I don't own Fruits Basket. I only own my OCs. I hope you enjoy the story! Follow, favorite, review, or DM if you like it! If any questions or ideas or anything DM me please! Don't be shy to talk to me I love making new friends! Love you all! Thanks for reading!

* * *

The roof caved in and then there was a hot teenage boy my age. His orange hair stood out among the dust that the roof created. The black v-neck contrasted nicely with his skin color and went along good with his baggy pants. On his one hand there was a beautiful black and white beaded bracelet.

"Yo! Time to pay for the paper rat boy, so pay up!" his rough but calming voice filled the air.

"Huh, I thought they would have sent someone bigger," Yuki smirked while leaning against the wall. The new boy ran at him, but I yelled to stop because it brings up bad memories. I slip on a piece of wood from the ceiling and landed on top of him. A blush formed on my cheeks because of the position, but then there was a poof and there was an orange cat.

"Aw! He turned into a cute kitty!" as I realize what I said I scream to take him to the doctor, but then a piece of wood fell on my head. There was another poof when I landed on Shigure and Yuki after the fall. In their place there was a cute black dog and an adorable gray mouse. I picked up the mouse and looked it in the eyes.

"Is that you Yuki, Shigure? Great, so I just turned people into animals! I'm so sorry! What a lovely day this is turning out to be," I say a little freaked out.

There was a knock at the door so I slowly put them down with a sorrowful face. I got up with what looked like I was weighed down by something and walk down the stairs. The mailman was there and showed me the mail, and then Shigure in dog form took it from him. He just laughed pet the dog and waved goodbye to me. When I heard the animals fighting I fell on my ass in shock!

"Kaiya. I'm the dog, Yuki is the rat, and that's Kyo, the cat. Our family is cursed, so when we are hugged by the opposite gender or under a great deal of stress, we transform into the 12 zodiac animals and the cat. Only thing is when we change back, we're naked," Shigure explained. Then there was another poof and they changed back. I shrieked and turned away in embarrassment while they got dressed.

* * *

Kyo was sitting on the porch, and Yuki was standing a little away from the table Shigure and I were sitting at. Shigure started talking trash about Kyo which made him furious so he snapped. He bashed the table with his fist and one side hit me in the middle of my forehead.

As the blood slowly trickled down my face I heard Kyo stutter out, "I'm so sorry. Sorry I-I-I- He didn't get to finish his sentence because Yuki started to get into a fight with Kyo. Shigure got a rag and wiped away the blood, then gently placed a band aid on my forehead.

"Yuki! We have school today and we're going to be late!" I shout to Yuki as he kicked Kyo through the door. I ran around the house till I found my dirty uniform and I quickly slipped it on.

* * *

Of course my brother, Arisa, and Hana had to stop me and ask me about my dirty uniform and the band aid. I lied to them saying I tripped and fell on the way to school. They reluctantly agreed and left me to go get my extra uniform in my locker and change in the bathroom.

I walked out and grumbled, "Curse you bathroom and your small stalls, you're too small to change in!" I stuck my tongue out, kicked it, and whirled around with a huff. Then a scream erupts from my throat as I saw Yuki leading against the window.

"Oh, sorry Miss Tsukino. I did not mean to scare you, I only meant to ask you if you told anyone about us?" Yuki said looking apologetic but then turned serious with a smile at the end.

"No, Yuki! I wouldn't tell them! You have a secret and I respect that, we all have our secrets and I won't tell yours!" I continued to speak about why I won't tell anyone while he tried to speak to me. He had enough of me going on and on and pushed me against the wall.

He looked me in the eyes and spoke, "We might have to erase your memory so you don't remember what happened." Yuki pulled back and started to walk away, but I tried to stop him... POOF!

"Oops, I'm sorry! I didn't mean for that to happen, I was only trying to stop you," I say while picking up his cute form.

"I don't care if you erase my memory, but I would still like to be your friend in the end. I don't want to lose another friend," I spoke sadly. Then he changed back so I looked away quickly.

As he was putting on his uniform I noticed his tie, "Here I'll fix it for you, it's the least I can do. Plus I used to do this for my dad whenever he wore one." I smiled a him and then took his hand and started dragging him to class.

* * *

Yuki walked me home today after school and I went to my room they gave me. My purple eyes widened in surprise when I saw Kyo had temporary fixed the ceiling. He was on a latter and he jumped off when he saw me.

"This is only a temporary fix, so you can call someone later to get it permanently fixed. This is to just keep the rain out for now," he says without meeting my gaze.

"Thank you! Well, um we haven't had a proper introduction, but I'm Kaiya Tsukino. Nice to met you!" I say while sticking my hand out to him with a shy smile. He looks at my hand and tsks while saying his name.

"The way Shigure described you, I never thought you would do this," I say smiling at him.

"What's that suppose to mean?!" he raised his voice at me.

"I thought you would be some stuck up jerk who angers easily and doesn't care about anyone. I'm glad he was wrong about you, you seem like a good guy," Kyo got a small blush after I said that.

"Well, thanks I guess..." he trailed off avoiding my gaze, "but look I can't control my temper all that well, maybe I need to train more to control it. I hate losing to that damn Yuki! But what I'm trying to say is that ... This morning ... I'm sor-"

"I'm back everyone! You better not have destroyed my house anymore then you already did!" Shigure sing song voice filles the house.

A red face Kyo stormed down the stairs with me trailing behind him, "You know what? Never mind!"

"Wait Kyo! Come back please! I wasn't done talking to you!" I say trying to get him to stay.

"Don't worry, he'll come back because he has nowhere else to go. Anyway we need to discuss something so come in here please," Shigure told her. I follow him into the room and sit at the table next to Yuki

"I talked to Akito today and he say you can stay if you keep our secret," I nod at Shigure. _I guess Akito doesn't want them to know we already know each other, but I didn't know him and his family were cursed like this._

* * *

I was ten years old when I first met Akito, I remember it like it was yesterday. Kazumi and I got into a bad argument so I ran off into the woods. By the time I reached an estate the sun was down, I left when it just came up. Someone was going in so I quickly ran into the estate before the doors closed. I wondered around till I saw a boy in a circular window.

His gray eyes were looking off into the distance as the wind blew his black hair around. Curiously I walked up to the window and look up at him. My purple eyes connect with his gray eyes as we just stare at each other.

"You look lonely," I shyly whisper to him.

"Why does it matter to you?" he asked.

"Lonely people are usually sad. You look like a prince so you shouldn't be sad," I smile at him. After the words left my mouth his cheeks erupted in a blush. I look around and climb in through the window and give him a hug. He tenses and then he very slowly gives me a hug back.

I pull away, "I'm Kaiya Tsukino. What's your name?"

"I'm Akito Sohma..." he trails off.

"Well I have to go now before my parents get even more worried, but I'll see you soon!" I tentatively place me lips on his cheek and run off.

I kept returning to see him and became good friends even though he was older than me a little. My dad insisted on meeting him after he found out I was going off to see him. After he saw how close we were he approved of our friendship and let me visit whenever I wanted. Two years ago I got to spend the whole summer at the estate. I met Hatori, Momiji, Hatsuharu, and Kisa. He didn't like me hanging out with them though, he liked to keep me mostly to himself. Akito was always there for me though, especially after my mom died. I still get to see him, but just not as much as I used to. I guess I have to go talk to him about him not telling me soon.

* * *

Night came around pretty quick after that and everyone is in bed and sleeping except for me. I'm outside leaning against the house staring at the sky. The wind blows and make me wrap my arms around myself. After I woke up from my nightmare, I didn't grab a jacket so my short sleeve shirt and shorts are the only things protecting me from the cold.

Sighing I decide to head back inside and pass Shigure's room then stop. I turn around and slowly creep into his room. _My dog used to cuddle me when I had nightmares and that helped. Maybe Shigure would let me snuggle with him while he is a dog?_

"Shigure? Shigure?" I shake him a little which makes his eyes flutter open.

"Kaiya? What is it?" he asks sitting up and looking at me with concern. My embarrassment made it hard for me to speak so I throw myself at him and hug him. POOF. He turned in a dog with me holding onto his neck.

"Kaiya what's wrong?" he nuzzled his head into my neck.

"I had a nightmare and my old dog would sooth me when I had one. I thought maybe sense you're the dog you could help me..." I trailed off. He nodded his head in understanding and lays down on his bed. I climb in next to him and pull the covers over us and snuggle into his warmth. Soon my breath evens out and I fall into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

When I woke up Shigure was gone and I was a little glad because it spares me the embarrassment. I quietly tip toe up into my room as not to wake anyone up, and put on a dark red shirt and black skirt on. I walk back downstairs to start working on cleaning the kitchen.

"Do you need some help? Just tell me what I need to do," Yuki says walking in.

"The closest thing that he's seen that has to do with cleaning is his mop of a haircut," Shigure say making me giggle.

"This is how I'm earning my keep so you guys can't help," I turn them around and pushed them out.

"Fine, but just letting you know Kyo and I will be out till about lunch time," he says while going to find Kyo.

"Well, then I'll get out of your way and go out myself," Yuki says while wishing me luck. I turn around and continue cleaning the room.

* * *

I wipe a bead of sweat off my forehead as I finally finish cleaning. A sigh of relief escapes my lips and I look around the now clean room with pride.

"Wow. I thought I walked into the wrong house for a minute," Yuki spoke with astonishment.

"Yup! And I even found a rice cooker while I was cleaning!" I cheerfully point to the newly discovered item.

"By the way, lunch is almost ready, so I hope you're hungry!"

"This is really good Tsukino!"he said smiling while eating the lunch I just made.

"Yuki, please call me Kaiya. No need for such formalities!" I smile happily towards hims.

"OK, Kaiya," he smiled back at me. Next thing I know Kyo slams open the door in fury.

"Kyo! Just listen for a minute!" Shigure shouted to Kyo.

"No! You just think that it was funny don't you!" he stomped off towards his room.

"Maybe a little, but it was Akito's choice not mine!" Shigure shouted back.

"I don't give a damn!" he shouted back.

"Kyo, here have some lunch, it might help you calm down," I stand up and offer some food to him.

"Shut up!" he yelled and slammed a door shut making me flinch.

"Don't take this out on Kaiya!" Shigure yelled in my defense.

"It's fine Shigure, you don't have to worry about me. I'll bring him his lunch, he's probably hungry," I say getting up and grabbing some food for Kyo. Shigure and Yuki look hesitant to let me go, but i give them a reassuring smile and head up.

"Hey Kyo, can I come in? I got some lunch for you," I lightly knock on the door. Hearing a grunt from the other side I open the door. Kyo is laying on the bed so I place the food on the stand next to the bed and sit down on the floor.

I cross my arms and lay my head on the bed, "Hey Kyo what happened?" He turns his head so he isn't looking at me. Huffing I continue to stare at him.

"OK, OK! Just stop staring at me!" he says getting into a sitting position. I smile at him and make a motion for him to continue.

"Shigure. He tricked me into taking the entrance exam to the high school! So now I'm a new student there and I have to live here with that damn Yuki!" he grabbed his hair in frustration. I reached out and rubbed his hair and smiled at him reassuringly and walked out.

* * *

"Maybe he could tell us more about Yuki!"

"He is a cutie, but not as cute as Yuki!"

"He's amazing!"

"Is he really Prince Yuki's cousin?"

"He probably knows everything about him!"

"He looks scared," I comment about Kyo surrounded by a bunch of girls. Next thing I know Kyo got up and tried to run away, but a girl tried to grab him. In response he flips her over and twists her arm behind her.

"Kyo! You're hurting her!" I run towards him to try and stop him.

"Leave me alone!" he runs towards the window and jumps out. I quickly run towards the window and see him land on his feet and run away. Kazumi quickly pulled me away, well more like dragged me away.

"What do you think you're doing!" he whisper shouts to me. His eyes shown with worry and protectiveness.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I say playing innocent. He stopped me before I jumped out the window too and saw me about to stop Kyo from hurting that girl. I think he was more upset about the fact I was going after a guy.

"Please tell me you two aren't dating," he looks pleadingly at me.

I blush and yell, "Of course not! I just met him recently!" My gaze refused to met his because of my embarrassment. I shrug his hands off my shoulders and cross my arms over my chest and look away stubbornly.

"You honestly need to stop thinking that every boy I hang out with is my boyfriend!" this has happened so many times it was ridiculous.

"I don't do it that much," he started off but then looked at my glaring face, "OK maybe I do, but you know I mean well." He sheepishly smiles at me.

"Whatever Kazu," I say trailing off.

"Fine go to your friends now Kai," he kissed my forehead and let me go.


End file.
